Promise
by KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov
Summary: After the events of the cabin and the cave, Rose goes in search of Dimitri, staying true to her PROMISE. Even if it breaks her heart. While away, all is not as it seems. Is Dimitri really a Strigoi? What else did that night in the cabin do to Rose. As Rose looks for him, she learns abou herself and the man she gave her heart to, but is there more to her Russian then meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters owned by Richelle Mead **

Its been a month since the attack, since the night in the cabin. Dimitri's body is still missing, and Rose has no idea where he is...

Chapter 1: PROMISES

**Rose **

I am so sick of the stupid infirmary. My injuries after the battle were severe. Lissa offered to heal me, but I wouldn't let her; I could see the darkness starting to take toll on her. I spent the first week in a coma, and since then I have been recovering from more than just my injuries; Dimitri's body was missing. He is strigoi, and now after that stupid promise we made I have to go and kill my comrade to release his soul. Tomorrow I can finally begin. But where will my hunt start?

_Knock...knock..._

"Rose?" Lissa asked quietly.

"Hey." I say. Lissa has been worrying about me; I know she can hear my thoughts. I stare at her when she doesn't say anything.

"Ummm, well you get out tomorrow and I was wondering if well you wanted to come away with me. Christian-" I glower at her.

"No! I will not, I am leaving as soon as I am out of here. I can't stay here. I have to find him." I say angrily, bursting into tears in the process.

"Wait, what?" she looks at me confused and hurt. What? Maybe she hasn't been in my head. I look at her blankly. "Who do you have to find?" she asks.

"Dimitri, I have to find him, I love him." I say, fresh tears falling. I look down at the stupid white cotton sheets. Thinking about that night.

[Flashback]

_I ran as fast I could, but man it hurt. I needed to find more guardians and get back to my-... to Dimitri. It had been so wonderful in the cabin. I know I love him. I told the guardians and they sent me to my room! _

"_Christian" Lissa's voice runs through my head, she is in complete panic, Eddie and some other guardians are looking after her. Good. "Rose you have to help him, he's at the church waiting for me." Her panic is overwhelming and I run to the church building and find Christian. _

"_Come on pyro" I say, he looks confused. "we are under attack" I yell and he chases after me. As I am running I look over at the Elementary school, there is no-one to guard it, shit!_

_We quickly defeat the strigoi, Christian using his fire and me staking them. As we are leaving we run into my mother. She looks at me but I continue running. Then Dimitri appears. _

"_I love you Rose." He says, I smile. "I will try and get placed with another moroi at court so we can be together, I don't want to be away from you." He says smiling, I blow him a kiss. _

_We plan the counter- attack, Eddie was taken and I needed to rescue him. They force me to stay outside and I watch in horror as my mother and Dimitri run into the caves. What feels like hours but is really only minutes the hostages and the attackers come running out, I run in to help. I think everyone is safe, when my mother tells me to leave. _

[Flashback]

I thought everyone was safe. I was wrong. Dimitri did not leave with the rest of us and his body was not in the cave.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry" is all Lissa says. I look up at her and grimace.

"I have to find him Lissa, I... I just have to, so I'm leaving, I don't know if I will be back." I say, don't want to have to kill him, but what other choice do I have, he has no soul anyway.

"Rose, look at me." Lissa says and I do as she says. She looks at me in the eye, "you will not leave-" she says trying to compel me.

"What the f***" I say angrily. "You did not just try to compel me!" I scream, I look at her hurt but guilty face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to get hurt." She says tears visible in her eyes.

"Get out!" I yell. She nods and runs out the door.

***the following day***

I'm free. "Now, Rose you need to take care of yourself, your body if still fragile." The Doctor says looking concerned. I nod and leave the infirmary; bout time is all I can say. My first stop  
: Alberta's office.

I knock on her door, but waltz on in anyway. "ahhh, Rose what can I do for you?" she asks simply.

"I want to leave." I say bluntly. She looks at me like I'm admitting to murder.

"But...but why?" she asks. "You're the top of your class, even after those two years away, why would you want to leave again?" she asks concerned.

"I have to find Di- Guardian Belikov" I say, she looks at me confused.

"I love him, and we made a promise that if one of us was ever taken strigoi the other would hunt that one down and kill them. I can't leave him that way, I just can't." I say bursting into tears, the woman who has been more like my mother, then my real mother, looks shocked but walks over to me and wraps me in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rose." She says rocking me. After a few minutes of silence she talks again. "I don't think its a good Idea for you to leave." She says. I look at her.

"I know, but I have to." I say, grimacing. She nods her head.

"Hold up," she says as she turns and picks up her phone. "Headmistress, yes I need you to come to my office." She says. I look at her confused and betrayed. Why did she ring Kirova?

Just as I am about to leave, Kirova comes in. "Rose?" she says questioningly. I look at her and smile. She then looks at Alberta; "what is this about?" she says calmly.

"Rose wants to leave." She says simply, no emotion, no nothing.

"But Rose, why?" she says stunned.

"I can't stay here, not anymore. I have to hunt Di- Guardian Belikov" I state, trying to keep my guardian face on, when I slip up again.

"Why?" she says confused. "He is only your mentor?" she asks more like a question then a statement.

"No, he's not, he is more than that. I love him!" I almost shout, she looks at me, and I see her face relax.

"Go." She says simply. I look at her bemused. Is she really letting me go? "Rose, if you love him so much go, I don't know why you are asking permission to leave this time, but I can tell that you love him and that is enough for me. I was in love one you know. I know what it is like." She says. She was in love once. Kirova, in love?

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW**_**  
xx KiwiKazzaxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**ALL CHARACTERS THUS FAR OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD **

_Six weeks post cabin and invasion; it has been two weeks since Rose left the academy. She didn't say goodbye. She just left. Unsure of where to start she is still in Montana. _

**Chapter 2: Searching**

**Rose**

_I don't love you Rose, why are you wasting your time looking for me. _I toss in the bed, dreaming of Dimitri, but he didn't love me, he had volunteered to leave. He didn't care about me. As I toss in the bed I feel my stomach tighten a knots, and suddenly I feel as if I am going to be sick. I open my eyes and run to the bathroom, just making it before I empty my stomach. Yuck, wait why did I throw up, the thought runs through my mind, Dhampirs don't get sick, so why was I throwing up? Slowly getting up from the floor, I notice in the mirror that I am paler, paler then I was before. Shrugging it off I go back to bed.

"Where are you Dimitri" I say out loud even though I know, no one can hear me, no one cares. I look at the clock its seven am, human time. Groaning I roll over and go back to sleep

_I wake up in bar, Adrian is smiling at me. "Little Dhampir!" he exclaims. _

"_What do you want?" I say almost as a growl. He looks at me sadly. _

"_We are worried about you. I've been trying for two weeks to get in contact with you. You left, you didn't even say goodbye." He says miserably. He is right of course. After my meeting with Alberta I left, no word to anyone. I look at him apologetically. _

"_I'm sorry." I say shrugging. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I need to do this. For me and for him." I say, he looks at me confused. "Have you not asked Lissa, where I am?" I hiss. He looks at me a shakes his head. _

"_You don't know do you?" he asks, sadly again. _

"_Lissa and Christian won't leave the church. Apparently she needed sometime away. I talked to Christian the other day, but he said Lissa hasn't said anything." He said looking at me sadly. Wow, everything was falling apart. _

"_I'm sorry, Adrian." I say then remembering he doesn't know what I am doing. "I'm not coming back. I need to rescue Dimitri, I love him and I made a promise that I would and kill him if he was ever turned strigoi." I say feeling the tears escape my eyes. He looks at me with understanding. _

"_I didn't realise you and Belikov were so close..." he says drifting off into thought and we are instantly transported to the gym at the academy. I look around and discover I am watching myself train with Dimitri. As I look closer around as this is Adrian's memory, I see him watching us spar from the doorway, he looks hurt. I look at the real Adrian, and smile. _

"_I love him Adrian, I'm sorry." I say, he shoulders have slumped when he realises. _

"_Can I help, you?" he asks, looking resigned. I smile at him but shake my head. _

"_I'm sorry." Wow I am saying sorry a lot. "I need to do this myself, but if you want, you can dream walk every week so you know I am ok." I say smiling, he brightens up. Nodding he smiles._

"_That would be good." He walks over and gives me a hug. "Stay safe Rose, I'm here if you need Me." he says and the dream fades out. _

_*** The Following day***_

I wake up hungry. Normal Rose, always hungry. As I go out to the kitchen in the motel room, I poor myself some orange juice, at the smell of it my stomach does flips and for the second day I have to run to the bathroom and empty the contents of stomach.

"What the hell?" I exclaim. Maybe it's my period or something. Hold up, I grab my Iphone and look at the date. It's been fifty days since my last period. My period is never late. Quickly I count back to the night of the cabin, shit my period ended three days before that. Crap. But wait I can't be... be pr- no I most defiantly cannot! The only person I've slept with is a dhampir for crying out loud! This is my last thought as everything goes black.

I wake up a few hours later. As I pick myself up from the floor I walk over to the desk. I have to find Dimitri, that's all this is, it is stress I am most defiantly not pregnant. I start planning all the places he would go, Russia maybe to Baia? I write this down on my note pad. I mean sure his family is there but that would want him. He's a strigoi! I keep thinking of ideas and come up empty handed. After a couple of hours I am really starting to get hungry and go in search of food. I leave the motel room and walk down to the local shops. While walking I think about Lissa and the way we left things. I can't believe she tried to compel me! I decide to ring Christian and see if she's ok. The phone rings three times before someone picks up.

"Rose?" Christian asks.

"Hello pyro." I say in reply.

"Where are you, Rose? I can't believe you just left and the way you left Lissa, what the hell Rose? She is your best friend." He says and I grimace.

"I'm on a mission." I said blinking away the water that has betrayed me. "I don't care what you say Christian but I was her fault! I couldn't stay and so I left I'm sorry if that hurt her, but she tried to compel me into staying. I couldn't stay! I made a promise and there are too many memories of that place." I say as the tears free flow down my cheek. I hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry about Dimitri Rose, I know you love him and I would do the same if it was Lissa. But I wouldn't go on this little adventure myself!" he exclaims annoyed. I flinch at his yelling. Though I tease him, he is like my brother and I shouldn't have left him without an explanation.

"I'm so sorry Christian. I didn't realise I hurt Lissa the way I did; I was just so upset about everything. I felt betrayed; my best friend was trying to compel me. I'm divided in this Christian, the man I love has become evil, and my best friend hates me." I say openly sobbing. Wow Rose Hathaway is never this emotional, what is going on?

"Are you okay though?" he asks and I don't know how to answer him. Do I tell him about my stomach? Hmmm nope, definitely not. He wouldn't understand. "Yeah. Can I speak to her?" I ask. It takes him a while to respond.

"Ummm, I don't know if she will talk to you Rose. After you left, she kinda... she kinda shut down. I think she feels bad about what she sa-" he says but he is cut off.

"I want to talk to her." it no more than a whisper, but I know instantly its Lissa. I hear the phone get shuffled about then she speaks. "Rose?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah Liss, it's me." I say quietly, knowing if I talk normally it might come off as insensitive.

"I'm so so sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have tried to compel you, but I didn't want you to leave. I can't lose you!" she said talking slightly louder than before.

"It's ok; you aren't going to lose me. I will be fine. I forgive you. But it wasn't just you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you either. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye." I say. "Liss, you need to take care of yourself, I know you are hiding out in the church, but you need to do normal things. I can't be worrying about you while I'm doing this. I have to have a clear head. I have to go now. But I will get in touch soon." I say rather quickly. I take a breath when she does.

"Okay Rose, but Rose please do take care of yourself." She says sadly. I hang up and continue with my earlier mission.

Food. I walk into the closest fast- food restaurant and the smell makes me gag, I instantly run to the toilet and throw up bile. It was disgusting. I couldn't stop retching the bile for a good ten minutes. I rested my forehead against the cold tiled wall of the cubicle. It felt so nice. I instantly cooled down. I stayed I in the cubicle for ages, eventually when I felt better; I splashed some water on my face. There was seriously something wrong with me. I quickly left the place before I had to retch again. As I slowly walked back to the motel, still feeling slightly dizzy, I passed a chemist. I shrugged, even though it was genetically impossible to be pregnant, there was no explanation for how I was feeling. I Rose Hathaway am at a loss. I walk into the little store and wander around a bit before coming across the pregnancy section. I pick a box that says results in three minutes. Simple to use. Ninety-nine percent accurate. I check the packaging, three tests. This will do. I walk up to the counter to pay. The chemist eyes me disappointedly. "Ummm, you don't happen to have a bathroom, which I can use?" I say. He looks at me and nods.

"Don't want the boyfriend to find out?" he says snarkily, but there is an underlying sense of caring. At least the guy is honest.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW**_

**XxKazzaKiwixX**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Little Lines

**ALL CHARACTERS THUS FAR OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD **

_Rose is at the chemist. Her life about to change forever. _

**Chapter 3: Two little lines**

**Rose**

"Oh, no, I just want to get this over and done with." I say, it's the best I can think of. I finish paying and he leads me to the back where there is a toilet. I sit on the toilet and unwrap one of the sticks. Quickly I pee and all three sticks are covered. I place them on the sink and set the timer on my phone. Three minutes. I breathe. I was my hands, fix my hair and read the information. When the timer sounds I don't want to look at them. I can't. Slowly I do. Each little stick has two lines, the control and the positive.

"That's impossible!" I shout. I stand staring at the three little sticks. I am brought out of my trance by a knock at the door.

"Ummm, miss are you ok?" It's the chemist. I am still completely confused by what is going on. There is absolutely no bloody way I'm pregnant. It is genetically impossible. Two dhampir's cannot reproduce; if they could then dhampir's would have left to marry other dhampir's rather than becoming guardians.

_Knock...Knock_... I open the door to the chemist. I look up at him and burst into tears. "It's alright sweetie." He says. He leads me to a chair.

"How is this possible?" I whisper, but I know he hears me.

"Well when two consenting-" he begins to tell me the birds and the bees, really?! I cut him off.

"No, I know that, but you see, I can't be pregnant." He looks at me confused. So I look at him better and realise that this guy isn't a human but a moroi. I cock my head to the side, and then rest my head in my hands. I hear the gasp when he sees my marks.

"You're a dhampir." Is all he says. I look at him with a no, duh face and he smiles. "What do you mean you can't be pregnant?" He asks, slightly confused. I mean we all know the story; dhampirs' and moroi can have children to create more dhampirs'. There are even brothel like places where a moroi can go for sex and drink a dhampirs' blood. So I can see why he is confused. I look him straight in the eye when I reply.

"I can't be pregnant because it's impossible. The only man I've slept with is a dhampir, and so I just can't be." I say. I mean if I truly am pregnant, then I will always have a part of Dimitri with me. I see the realisation on the chemists face. When he sees I am not lying.

"Would you like me to see if the doctor is still around, she is also moroi." He asks me a few minutes later. I look at him and simply nod. Wow I am in luck, I walk into a chemist with a moroi doctor and chemist. The chemist comes back a few minutes later with a middle aged women. I say middle aged but she is probably way younger. She is really pretty too. Long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slight figure. She looks at me and smiles.

"Come with me, sweetie." She puts out her hand and I take it. I follow her to the back room where there is an examination bed and equipment. "Well my name is Dr Palenki, or Jacque." She says smiling. I look at her; can I trust her with my name?

"I'm Rose Belikov." I say quietly. If only that was my name. If only I wasn't hunting the real Belikov and his stupid duster.

"Rose, I'm just going to ask a few routine questions is that ok?" she asks. I nod and she begins. "How old are you?"

"Almost eighteen." I reply simply.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" she asks.

"About fifty days ago." I say, that's almost two cycles that I've missed.

"And when was the last time you were sexually active?" she asks me, expressionless.

"Well about forty three days ago I think." I say, suddenly saddened. I wish the stupid strigoi hadn't attacked.

"And what lead you to think you were pregnant?" She asks, bring me out of my day dream.

"well as you know, dhampirs' don't get sick, and so the other day when I woke up, I vomited, then today when I smelt some orange juice I was sick again and just before I went into the fast food place down the road and smell had me in sweats because I was so sick. And on top of this I've been really emotional, I can't stop crying; but doc this is impossible!" I say, not sure what to feel anymore. She looks at me and nods.

"I just have one question, why aren't you at school?" she asks. Wow, okay but personal lady!

"Ummm, I go to St Vladimir's Academy, but I am on a mission to hunt the man I love." I say bursting into tears. A look of realisation crosses the doctor's face. The amount of days since the attack and since me and Dimitri were together all add up in her head.

"He was turned strigoi, the night you were together, wasn't he?" she asks sympathetically. I have no reply but a nod. "Well Rose, I defiantly think you are pregnant, about six weeks I'd say. I know you think it's impossible, but there are many factors that could be how. For instance you aren't shadow kissed are you?" I look at her blankly.

"Why. Would. You. Ask. That?" I say sniffling. She smiled.

"Well there have been records where dhampirs' who have been shadow kissed have more moroi abilities. I've never heard of one being able to get pregnant with another dhampir before though..." she writes down something on a piece of paper, and then something else on another. I am sitting in stunned silence. Dhampirs being more moroi? "Well Rose, here is my number if you have any questions and you need to go get this filled. Its just some prenatal vitamins and things to help. They will help you eat. You are going to need all the food you can. Your baby will need it." She says, she then stands up, opens the door and signals me to leave. I thank her quietly and go out front. I fill the Prescription and head back to the motel, stunned.

**Dr Jacque Palenski**

As soon as Rose leaves the chemist, I yell for my husband. "Find me the number of the academy." Being the only moroi/dhampir academy in the area, I didn't need to point out which one it was, although breaking doctor- patient confidentiality I knew I had to ring my fried Kirova. I take a deep breath and dial the number; I wait for the phone to be answered.

"Kirova speaking." She says in her formal voice.

"Kirova, it's me Palenski." I say. I hear her take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I think one of your students was just in here." Isay quietly, ready for the outburst.

"What was their name?" she asks quietly.

"Rose Belikov" I say quickly.

"I don't – wait what did she look like?" Kirova asks and I describe Rose.

"So you are telling me, a brown haired, brown eyed girl was in your office, why do you think she is mine?" Kirova asked getting angry.

"She had lots of marks on her back, she had the star as well." I heard Kirova gasp.

"What's wrong with her?" is all she asked simply.

"She is six weeks pregnant." I say and Kirova gasps once again then cusses loudly.

**Kirova**

How could Rose be pregnant? What is her mother going to say? Crap. She's is out trying to hunt Guardian Belikov and is carrying his child. Wait that's impossible? I must ring Alberta. I grab the phone and dial the head Guardians number.

"Hello?" she answers.

"We need to talk." Is all I say, then I hang up without a reply or anything. She turns up at my door seven minutes later.

"What is it?" she asks

"It's Rose." And she gasps before I tell her anything.

**Rose**

I can't believe I'm pregnant. Like what the fuck. No protection was used because this is freaking impossible. Why did this have to happen to me?

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW**_**  
**

**xx KiwiKazzaxx**


	4. Chapter 4: This so isnt happening

**ALL CHARACTERS THUS FAR OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD **

_Twelve weeks post cabin, invasion and Dimitri. A month and half has passed since Rose discovered that the impossible is possible. She is closer than ever to finding Dimitri, but will she find him before its too late? Desperate to find him before its obvious, Rose has thrown herself in to her searching. No longer in Montana, but in Russia, she is about to uncover more then she thought possible._

**Chapter 4: This so isn't happening**

**Rose**

I think I know where he is. I should have been here eight weeks ago, but nope. I shrugged it off; I didn't think he would want to come to Russia. His family would reject him. I am at a loss, I don't understand what's being spoken around me. I never had to go to any language classes at school and so I never learnt Russian. If only I had. I've been here for three days and so far everything is great. The morning sickness stopped last week, though I don't know why it's called morning sickness when it happens at anytime, day or night. My boobs have started growing, they are starting to get sore and there is now a small but defined bump, on my once perfectly flat toned belly. I'm starting to open up to the idea of being a mum, something I thought would be impossible, but it has. Anyway back to Dimitri. *growl* wow I am hungry. I subconsciously pat my stomach. Time to get something to eat. Grabbing my coat, phone, some money and the key to the room I leave to hunt some food. I'm now living on vampire time again. So although its seven am for me, its seven pm to the humans and things are beginning to close up. I walk to the closest diner. My hair is up in a messy bun, and I actually look quite good; I notice when I walk to the door. Opening the door, I smile at the waitress and take a seat. I've been here a couple of time this week and I know that this place has an English menu as well as one on Russian. I make my order and settle in. Thinking about baby names. But also about what Dimitri might have said if he hadn't been turned. Would he have believed me, would he be angry? Would he want it? Would we still be together or would he have told me to stay away from him? Oh Dimitri, why did you have to become strigoi? You would have made a fantastic Father.

"Here you go" the waitress says putting my plate on the table, I thank her and devour into my meal. I eat in silence pondering if thing would have been different and what tey would be like if they were. When I finish my meal, I get up and pay. The street is pretty much deserted as I walk back to the motel. Nearing the motel, I get a nauseous feeling run through my body, that makes me shiver, and it is not that same the morning sickness.

"Ah, hell" I say I turn around with my stake just as I am knocked unconscious by red rimmed eyes.

Wow my head hurts. I am woken but snickering and whispering. I don't dare open my eyes, I can feel myself tied up, but I know I am on a bed. As it is soft underneath. However the entire place smells like a dump, now I really do need to be sick; which is my last thought before I black out.

"Oh Dimka, she is so beautiful. I can see why you feel for her." I am woken to a voice that sounds very familiar.

"But Tasha I love you. She is just a whore I used." My sweet Russian speaks. I am hurt by his words, and I want to burst into tears, because I RoseMarie Hathaway am not going to cry.

"Prove it. I am going to leave you here, alone with the whore, but I will be watching." The familiar voice says, he called her Tasha, oh my gawd. Christians Aunt? I open my eyes and stare not into red rimmed eyes but the sweet chocolate brown eyes of my Comrade.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW**_**  
**

** xxKiwiKazzaxx**


	5. Chapter 5: What the

**ALL CHARACTERS THUS FAR OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD **

_What more is there to say, Rose is in the grasps of Tasha Ozera and Dimitri Belikov_

_*A/N: So you know, just because she found him, doesn't mean the story is over, I expect it will last 20 plus pages. Enjoy*_

**Chapter 5: **What the?

_**Previously:**__I open my eyes and stare not into red rimmed eyes but the sweet chocolate brown eyes of my Comrade. _

**Rose**

"Dimitri?" I say confused. He cocks his head to the side and it is like he looks right through me, not knowing who I am. "Comrade?" I try again. He looks at me, but this time really looks; he then begins to look really confused.

"Rose?" he says as a question, not completely sure of himself. I smile at him. "Rose!" he says again as a shouting whisper.

"Dimitri?" I say again, I'm not sure if he is back to me yet, so I play it cool. But what is he doing with Tasha Ozera? Did he leave me by choice? All these thing fly through my mind as I look at Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" he says angrily.

"I thought you turned strigoi, I'm just keeping to a promise I made you. I love you comrade." I say and I see his face change.

"Roza" he breathes and I know he is back. "You have to get out of here." He says quietly. He walk closer to the bed and sits down, keeping an eye on me the entire time.

"I can't leave you here." I say back. He looks at me and smiles.

"But you have too. She has me under compulsion. I'd rather be stuck here, then you die." he says in his sweet Russian voice. I look him in the eye.

"I won't leave you. I can't leave you. If only you knew." He looks at me confused, but before he can reply Tasha dances in, Dimitri changes his face automatically to his expressionless guardian face. Damn the guy would be good at poker. Tasha leans down and kisses Dimitri and I see his eyes betray him when they look sad, but he kisses her back anyway.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, long time no see." She giggles childishly. I look at the bitch and want to snarl.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"I want Dimitri; I want him all to myself. I want you dead." She says her face turn to pure evil.

"Why him?" I cry. She looks at me and laughs. My stomach begins to do flips, its like she thinks I have forgotten all about her. I close my eyes, breath and open them again.

"because I love him and he loves me, that's why little girl." she says with a smirk on her face, I look at her and I feel the tears as I make a choice, a choice that I will probably regret.

"Please, just let me go. If he loves you so much why do you have to get rid of me?" I take another deep breath. "I won't fight you Tasha. Just let me go, let me go back to Lissa and Christian." I look down and I hear her growl at the mention of her nephew's name.

"ummm let me think." She says like she is actually thinking about it. "Ummm No!" she giggles "Thomas, Jackson here" she yells. Seconds later there are two strigoi in the room. They look at her with anticipation. "I bought you dinner." She says and she turns to leave. "Dimka." She says and he gets up to follow. As the strigoi stalk their way over to me.

"Dimitri, please help me. I...you... baby... help." I say as the sharp teeth of the strigoi sink into my neck.

I wake up groggily. The strigoi are no where insight. Maybe I'm dead. I open my eyes and see Dimitri looking at me.

"What did you say?" he says when he sees my eyes twitch.

"You won't believe me" I breathe, he cocks his head to the side and I look up at him.

"Tell me Roza." He sighs.

"I'm carrying your child." He looks at me perplexed. I bet that was the same look I had six weeks ago.

"But...how...what?" he asks extremely confused.

"Apparently after Lissa healed me the second time, she altered me so I would have more moroi DNA than usual, this curing my inability to have a child with you. And before you ask, no I have not slept with anyone else. I am twelve almost thirteen weeks pregnant. Every time I think about her, I think about how long ago we were together. Then how you left! I thought you were dead. This is not fair Dimitri, so don't you dare, judge me! I love you, and we created this and now she is all I'm going to have left of you and it just isn't fair." I say crying. He looks at me, confused, angry, guilt stricken and worriedly.

"I'm getting you out of here Roza." He breathes, he takes a step closer and I black out once again.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WONT UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, ITS REALLY HARD TO WRITE, IF YOU DON'T THINK ANYBODY CARES OR IF THEY THINK IT IS CRAP, SO PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW X HAVE A GOOD DAY**

**xXKiwiKazzaXx**


End file.
